The Unknown and the Unwanted
by 22kellea
Summary: Follow Doctor Shaun Murphy and others through their journey when an unwanted man enters the hospital. First Fan Fiction so please be kind :). Ratings are highly appreciated. Based on the show The Good Doctor. T rating for possible upcoming chapters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Good Doctor or Shaun Murphy- trust me, if I did he'd have a much better life.
1. The Day the Rain Smelled Like Blood

It was a dark and dreary day at San Jose Bonaventure Hospital. The rain smelled of rust. The sky lightened and darkened again every so often- seemingly normal to the regular eye, but startling to him.

Shaun didn't care for the rain- let alone full on thunder storms such as this one. His sensories overloaded- his pupil moved rapidly back and forth, his nostrils flared and his eardrums burst.

As he strutted off the bus his umbrella suddenly popped open. Although he had been the one to open it, Shaun almost fell over in shock. He tumbled back to his feet, clutching the dark blue umbrella tightly in his pale hands.

To Shaun's surprise, there was barely any commotion in the hospital. This could only mean one thing- he was late, again.

 _No,_ he assured himself. _You're not late, the bus was late._

Still, he knew he should hurry on to find his group. They already hated him enough, he didn't need anything else adding on to that.

Shaun, trembling in the cold of the locker room, frantically put his stuff away, put his lab coat on, and slowly and quietly- as if trying not to awake a sleeping baby- closed his locker door.

He passed the ER on his way to find his companions. He looked around, observing the room. Empty beds. A lot of empty beds. _Too many_ empty hospital beds- usually laying tens of injured or sick people, and more, waiting impatiently for a bed to be available. There were some people. Nurses and a couple patients- but not as many as usual. _Today is different,_ Shaun thought, swallowing hard on the confusion. _Why is today different?_

He stood there, his hands clasped together as his thumbs started to fidget nervously. He heard a noise, but he couldn't quite tell if it were actual people talking in the hallway close to him or just the occasional voices in his head making him paranoid.

He listened closer. Yep- they were definitely voices from the hallway. He could hear his somewhat friend, Claire. He nodded, even though there was no one to nod to. He strides on forward, until something stops him in his tracks. He heard shallow whimpers coming from behind him, and finally- a clicking sound. He would have heard that sound from miles away.

He stood there, afraid of what may happen if he moved, until he finally gave in and slowly turned around- making sure not to make any sudden moves. Just as he had expected- the second he heard the click- standing only but ten yards ahead of him was a tall man, his arm outstretched, and a gun shivering at the end of it.

Although reluctant, Shaun put his hands up in a surrendering motion. _Surrendering for what?_ He did not know. He didn't know who this man was or why he'd ever want to shoot up a hospital. This was the place where people were supposed to feel safe- to _be_ safe.

He tried his best to stay as stationary as his body would allow. There wasn't anything he could do. He'd simply have to wait until this man left, run out of the building, and call 911.

He repeated the plan in his head. He didn't know how long he had been standing there but he was brought back to reality with a loud bang. This gun went off. The man was starting to shoot. Shaun frantically looked at all the people around him. Some had a stern, solemn look on their faces, some looked to be on the brink of tears, and others were already sobbing. The loud screams coming from the ER plus the loud, sudden shots fired had sent a shock through Shaun's body. It was overwhelming, but he needed to move- to do something.

His foot stomped on the hard concrete floor- apparently a little too loud for the gunman's liking. His head turned sharply until he and Shaun locked eyes.

"Freeze!" The man screamed at him, spit flying from his mouth. Shaun twitched at the noises- the smell of blood. The man slowed towards him, as others behind him starred in what seemed to be a mix of wonder and terror. Before he knew it Shaun was on the run. He ran at the speed of light, weaving through the medical equipment and people. He jumped, dodging bullets as if he were in an action movie.

He heard the hard, frantic thumps of the other man's feet as he ran several yards behind him. Shaun ran until he spotted Claire and the others, Everyone in that hallway seemed completely normal, until they say Shaun and- several seconds later- the man with the gun.

"Shaun?" Claire turned around at the sound of stomping and distant screams.

"Run!" Shaun yelled as he grabbed her hand- almost involuntarily. Before he yanked her along Claire got a slight glance at the man. Her face lit up, but not in glee. She gasped as Shaun let go of her hand. They kept running- Dr. Melendez and Dr. Kalu only steps behind them.

Without even noticing, Shaun ran ahead of them. He ran like his life depended on it- well, actually it did.

"Where are we going?" Claire managed to ask between breaths. Of course, Shaun didn't answer her. He heard her, but he didn't answer.


	2. The Sweet Release of Sleep

A/N:

Question: Would you guys like the chapters to be longer or stay short? I like making them quite short so that I can leave on a cliffhanger and also get more out in less time. Send a review telling me what you think I should do! Also, If you have any questions, suggestions, or would just like to tell me what you think, don't be shy! Ratings are highly appreciated :) Thank you for reading...now on with Chapter two…

It wasn't long until Shaun felt it. A searing pain in his chest.

* * *

They had to stop soon. They couldn't just run around the hospital forever. Shaun looked behind him. The gunman was nowhere to be seen. He was still there, however- still chasing them.

"Keep running!" He yelled to the others- a little less monotone than usual- as he swerved into the nearest empty room, keeping the door open after him.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Melendez questioned. Shaun didn't answer. The three of them kept running through the long hallway. They had no idea how his mind worked and what he was planning to do.

Once the shooter was just in front of the door Shaun was glaring out of, he stomped his foot nervously, both Shaun and the man ready to pounce. Without thinking Shaun tiptoed out into the hallway- his shoes had been removed as to not make any noise.

It seemed as if things were moving in slow motion until he practically jumped on the guy and reached for the gun. The man grunted, making the other doctors turn around. After taking a second to assess the situation at hand, Dr. Melendez and Jared ran towards them- disregarding Claire as she stood in utter shock. Her mouth hung low and her eyes seemed to be on the edge of popping out of their sockets. She had no idea Shaun could ever be so brave- so _gallant._ In situations like this she imagined him huddling in a corner, on the verge of tears. But she couldn't have been any more wrong. Through all the terrible things that seemed to be thrown his way, Shaun valued his life. Dr. Glassman had always said- _After everything you've been through, you're still alive. It'd be a waste to give up now._ And that had always stuck with him.

Things seemed to be moving at the speed of light, now. The four men jumbled around together- three of them trying to retrieve the gun and one trying to pull the trigger. They all paused simultaneously when they heard a gunshot. _Two_ gunshots, actually. Dr. Melendez and Jared simply stood there, trying to grasp what have just happened, when the two other men collapsed to the ground.

"Shaun!" Claire finally came back to reality and ran over to her injured friend. The gun had been thrown to the side- far enough away where the evil man could not retrieve it and cause anymore damage. Although, it already seemed clear he would not be able to cause any more damage, for he lay against the wall- drenched in blood and certainly unconscious.

Shaun fought to stay awake- to stay _alive_. There were three doctors surrounding him- certainly they wouldn't let him die, _right?_ Dr. Melendez had always made his disliking for Shaun very clear, and he and Jared never really became much of friends yet. However, he felt as if he could count on Claire.

"Try and stay awake Shaun! We're going to get you to the closest OR." Dr. Melendez shouted from across the hallway, retrieving a gurney.

So they _were_ helping him. Claire edged him to stay awake until they could get him to the room and give him anesthesia- thinking that if he were to close his eyes, he may die before they ever had a chance to save him.

He tried his best, but sleep called to him. He could feel every thump of his heart- forcing blood into his body as he continued to lose more and more. The loud noises made his head pound and it seemed as if his brain were about to explode. Without another thought, he have into the temptations of sleep. His eyelids fluttered shut- ignoring all the encouragement to stay ajar- not knowing if they'd ever open again.


	3. Claire's Diagnosis

**A/N:**

 **Because of how short this chapter is and the fact that nothing much really happens in it, I'm not going to count it as this weekend's update. I'm going to try to get another one ready by tomorrow, or maybe Monday.**

 **I hate to admit it, but I've sort of run out of ideas for the ending of this story. So, if you have any requests or anything that could inspire me, please don't be shy to send a review! Thank you! :D**

* * *

 _Claire's Prospective_

"On my count. 1...2...3!" Dr. Melendez practically yelled before we lifted Shaun onto the gurney- getting covered in blood in the process.

"Shaun, stay awake!" I urged him. ""We'll be in this OR soon just be strong until-" Before I could even finish my sentence I saw Shaun's eyes- sparkly and bright blue in the light of the hallway- flutter shut. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips for I didn't know if they were to ever open again. I decided to check his pulse- uneven and scarce, but still there nonetheless. I sighed slightly with relief before looking up to see Jared staring straight back at him.

There was something in his eyes- a strange look on his face. Anger- maybe? Grief? No, it couldn't be. He had never cared for Shaun. He had no right to be upset right now. Until I finally realized- I had seen this look before. Jealousy. How could he possible be jealous at a time like this?

I took a breath- choosing to ignore Jared as I looked back down at Shaun.

"Please don't die…" I whispered, unaware if anyone could hear me or not, as we shuffled into the OR. We did the usual- as if this were any other day. Scrub and prepare. However, we all knew this was not any other day. The decisions we make in the next couple of hours decide if Shaun, our own college, is to live- or _die._ Of, course, none of them wanted his blood on their hands. But _me?_ I don't think I could ever live with the knowledge that Shaun's gone- forever- _because of me._

I'm not a religious person, nor have I ever been, but this one time- for the first time in my life- I prayed.


	4. The Aftermath is Always Painful

**A/N:** This is the last chapter in _The Unknown and The Unwanted_ series. Thank you guys so much for joining in on my first fan fiction! I really appreciate all the love and kindness you've shown me in the past couple of days. I have a few more ideas for new stories- I may even work on more than one at a time. As usual, if you have any suggestions- no matter how stupid you think they are- please send them my way and I will do my best to put your ideas into stories. :)

-LK 3

He awoke with blurry vision. He squinted- slowly moving his head to look around the small hospital room he had been placed in after surgery. _Am I dead?_ He thought. _Is this what the afterlife is like?_

Shaun continued to scan the room with his eyes until, finally, they met with those of Dr. Glassman. He seemed worried- _very_ worried. He ran into the room, never letting his eyes leave Shaun's baby blue ones. His hands moved to his face, frantically wiping away what must have been tears that Shaun was too dazed to see.

Shaun tried to sit up in the bed as Glassman reached it- but the strain seemed to be too much for him. A searing pain _shot_ through his body and he fell back onto the rough pillow, giving up and simply clasping his hands over his abdomen.

"Don't move too fast. You just got out of surgery." Dr. Glassman sighed, sitting down on the plastic chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" Shaun's memory was still a little fuzzy. It all happened in such a blur that all he could remember was a lot of screaming and blood.

"There was a shooter in the hospital." Glassman replied, almost whispering. "The police are still investigating the crime but all that matters is that you're safe. Claire told me what happened. You were shot- luckily on the right side of your chest so the bullet didn't puncture your heart." Dr. Glassman cringed- as if reliving the story although he was not there to see it. Shaun seemed unfazed by it, his memory slowly coming back.

He remembered two gunshots going off- one hitting him and the other: the man who had brought the gun into the hospital in the first place. He remembered being lead out on a gurney, and glancing back to see the man- covered in blood and unresponsive.

He remembered being tired. Just about as tired as he was at the moment. His body started to drift off as Dr. Glassman continued to talk. The last thing he remembered, before falling back asleep, was Claire: Staring through the window in the hallway outside of his hospital room- her eyes filled with tears, remembering the horrific events that took place earlier that day.

It was not a normal day at San Jose Bonaventure Hospital. The rain smelled of _blood._


End file.
